Chronic hepatitis B virus (HBV) infection is a significant global health problem, affecting over 5% of the world population (over 350 million people worldwide and 1.25 million individuals in the U.S.).
Despite the availability of a prophylactic HBV vaccine, the burden of chronic HBV infection continues to be a significant unmet worldwide medical problem, due to suboptimal treatment options and sustained rates of new infections in most parts of the developing world. Current treatments do not provide a cure and are limited to only two classes of agents (interferon alpha and nucleoside analogues/inhibitors of the viral polymerase); drug resistance, low efficacy, and tolerability issues limit their impact. The low cure rates of HBV are attributed at least in part to the fact that complete suppression of virus production is difficult to achieve with a single antiviral agent. However, persistent suppression of HBV DNA slows liver disease progression and helps to prevent hepatocellular carcinoma. Current therapy goals for HBV-infected patients are directed to reducing serum HBV DNA to low or undetectable levels, and to ultimately reducing or preventing the development of cirrhosis and hepatocellular carcinoma.
There is a need in the art for therapeutic agents that can increase the suppression of virus production and that can treat, ameliorate and/or prevent HBV infection. Administration of such therapeutic agents to an HBV infected patient, either as monotherapy or in combination with other HBV treatments or ancillary treatments, will lead to significantly reduced virus burden, improved prognosis, diminished progression of the disease and enhanced seroconversion rates.